Secrets
by Cithariza
Summary: Secrets cannot remain buried.  Spoilers for "Secrets," so tread carefully!


**A/N: Oh my gosh! Did you guys think "Secrets" was an amazing episode, too? Or is it just me? It was dark and amazing! But anyways, after watching it, I HAD to write this. I might tweak it in the future after I've seen the episode a few more times, but I just had to write this down!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this get a little gory at the end, not too bad but yeah...just so you know.**

* * *

><p>Secrets<p>

Her eyes grow heavier, and hints of ghost-like dreams dance in her mind when her eyes suddenly snap open. She feels it in the pit of her stomach. Dread. The terror courses through her and wraps around her fragile heart with its demonic tendrils, suffocating her soul. Through the inexplicable nightmarish haze, she tries to reason. What she's feeling is silly, there's nothing to fear. With all her strength, she pushes herself out of bed and picks up the picture on her nightstand, the moon's incandescent glow casting light upon the photo. The fear alleviates somewhat as she looks into the smiling faces of herself and her brother. She affectionately traces the outline of her brother's face with her finger. Even if there were something to be afraid of, her brother would protect her. Her loving, devoted, brave big brother would protect her from harm.

As she carefully places the picture back in its place, her bedroom door swings wide open, revealing an ominous presence. The fright that had moments before lessened intensifies and shakes her to the core of her being as she looks up. There stands her big brother, but his visage is drastically different. His warm, peaceful eyes are not there, but rather a look of complete and total apathy on his face. She sees the knife his hand, its sharp blade pointing towards her, menacingly. She begins to tremble.

He does not stir, his eyes resting completely on her, unmoving and frozen. Words escape her as she watches him, her muscles tensing in anticipation. He notices her anxiety, and he flinches, as if hesitating. Before she can make sense of his reaction, he lunges toward her, the knife aimed at her heart. She is able to dodge the blow as she ungracefully rolls off the bed and onto her feet. Her legs protest at first, causing her to stumble, but when she regains her balance, she blindly flies out of her room, allowing her feet to carry her through the all too familiar corridor.

His footsteps bound behind her, quickly gaining ground on her. The sounds of his footfall seem to tease her as she flees, and she too knows it's pointless. But she can't stop running. Why would he want to harm her? Why?

She manages to get outside in the backyard. But as she runs toward the fence, she trips over a tree stump and lands painfully on the lawn. She attempts to get back on her feet, but her ankle groans in protest. With what might she can muster, she begins to hobble toward the fence. She hears him close behind her, and before she can react, he stabs her.

The world that was once abuzz with the nightlife dimmed, all she can hear is the sound of her heart thumping, the rhythm of her life becoming slower with each beat. She barely feels the knife as it goes into her back repeatedly; the only sensation she has is falling.

As she descends toward the ground for a second time, she sees a building through the hole in her fence, its name neon lights burning brightly against the night sky.

"Secrets," she murmurs as she falls against the sole oak tree in the yard. Her eyes grow heavier, and hints of ghost-like dreams dance in her mind as she takes her last breath.

Her brother stands over her as she dies, the moon illuminating her still and bloody body. He kneels next to her, pulls out the blood-spattered knife, and gathers her into his arms. "Yes Greta," he replies as he cradles her, "It's Harm's secret now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Did I make Harm too human? I feel like he did love his sister, but he loved power more? Maybe I'm just making excuses for him? But please let me know what you thought of this and if you think I need to change anything. Thank you!**


End file.
